Universal Williamsburg Resort/Commercials, promos and planning videos transcripts
List transcripts of commercials, promos and planning videos of Universal Williamsburg Resort''. ' Commercials Universal Studios Willamsburg. '''Universal Studios Willamsburg teaser promo (1994)' (the footage of Universal rides and attractions are shown while the the letters, U, N, I, V, E, R, S, A, L, S, T, U, D, I, O and S briefly appear) Announcer: There's no going back from this experience. Next summer, the makers of Universal Studios Florida and Hollywood are coming to their most extraordinary location yet: in Willamsbrug Virginia . (Cut to the Universal Studios Willamsburg Logo) Announcer: '''Opening soon in next Summmer 1995. Nickelodeon At '''Willamsburg (2002) Summery TPA Transcript TPA. The Simpsons Ride and Springfield: Road Trip to Willamsburg (2009) Summery The Simpsons family are on the road trip to Willamsburg , Virginia to go to the Universal Studios theme park, while two of the family's kids, Bart and Lisa, continuously annoys Homer by keep on asking to him that are they there yet until they finally arrived to Universal Studios Willamsburg. Transcript * (the Simpsons family drives away from Springfield) * Bart and Lisa: 'Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No. * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No. * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '(bit annoyed) No! * (Homer repairing a new tire to his car) * 'Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No! * (at the motel during the night) * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No! * (at the rest stop) * '''Bart and Lisa: '(outside) Are we there yet? * 'Homer: '(in the restroom, voice over) NO! * (arriving at Willamsbrug Virginia) * 'Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '(angerly irritated) NOOOO!!!!!! * (few moments later after arriving) * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!! (strangles Bart) * (Stops at the front gate) * '''Bart: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: (looks to see the Universal Studios Willamsburg theme park. Then releases Bart) Yes, now we're here. You're happy now?! * Bart and Lisa: Yay! Finally! * Homer: Woo-HOO!! * Announcer: Springfield is coming to Willamsburg Commercials, along with The Simpsons Ride! Opening soon at Universal Studios Willamsburg Opening Summer 2009 Dont Miss It. * (later that night when the Simpsons family drives away from the park) * Bart and Lisa: Dad, are we at home yet? * Homer: (annoyed groans) This is going to take days to get back home. ' Roller Coaster Tycon 4-D '''Experience': TPA (2017)' '''Summery' TPA Transcript TPA. Universal's Islands of Adventure Willamsburg. TPA. Halloween Horror Nights At Universal Willamsburg. Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 1: You Don't Know Jack! (2002) ' Summery' Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights X (2000) Commercial. Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 2: You Time Has Come ! (2003) Summery. Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 12 (2002) Commercial. Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 3: 'The Director Will See You Now ! '(2004) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 13 Commercial. Universal's Iland's Of Advetutre. Halloween Horror Night's 4: Ilands Of Fear (2005) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 15 Commercial. Universal Iland's Of Advetutre Halloween Horror Night's 5: Peek's Awakeing. ! (2006) Summery TPA. Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 6: Horror Has 6 Come ! (2007) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 16 Commercial. Universal Both Park's Halloween Horror Night's 7: Carnival of Carnage! (2008) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 17 Commercial. But It's At Both Park's. Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 8: Reflections of Fear (2009) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 18. Commercial. Universal Iland's Of Advetutre Halloween Horror Night's 9: Ripped From The Sliver Screen. (2010) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 19 Commercial But It's At Ilands Of Advnvntre. Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 10: TEN YEAR'S OF FEAR (2011) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 20. Commercial. Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 11: No One Beats the House(2012) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 21. Commercial. Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 12:Once Your'e Inside, There Is No Way Out. (2013) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 22. Commercial. 'Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 13:What Evil Has Taken Root? '(2014)' Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 23. Commercial. U''niversal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 14: THE DEAD HAS ARRIVED BUT THRE'RE NOT ALONE. (2015)'' Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 24. Commercial. U'niversal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 15: TPA '(2016)' Summery TPA. 'Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 16: Jack's Hoollywood Of Horoor /Jack's Back. '(2017)' Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 25. Commercial. Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 17: '''Eddie's Awakening. (2018)' '''Summery' TPA. Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 18: You Won't Stand A Chance.' (2019)' Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 26. Commercial., Promos Universal Williamsburg Resort. 2002 = Universal Studios Willamsburg, Something new will happen in 2003. VHS promo = Announcer: 'Since 1995, we brought you Universal Studios Williamsburg, where your imagination and all of your favorite movies comes to life, showcasing unforgettable rides and attractions you'll ever experience to become a star! And now, there's something new will happen in 2003, with Universal City Walk Walilliamsburg, an entertainment, dinning and shopping district that will open in February 2003. And finally, get ready for the wildest and adventurous new theme park located next-door to Universal Studios park in Williamsburg. Introducing Universal Iland's Of Advetutre Williamsburg, where it's Advetutre outside, as you'll embark on an a Iland voyage, like never before, which is more than a Theme Pak, filled new unforgettable new rides and attractions that'll make you and your family go wild! Opening on June also in 2003, which all part of Universal Williamsburg Resort, a vacation destination of entertainment, adventure and lifetime in the '''Mid-Atlantic '! (then the information text is shown which are the phone number and a website for USL) Planning videos TPA. Radio '''Planning guide TPA. Category:Fake/unreal history Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Unfinished articles